Actions
Actions are the regular choices that a polity can make in Paths of Civilization, separate from special options that may pop up from time to time. Guild tag indicates an action as counting as a guild action. Actions A Art Patronage Guild - Wealth of the first and second kind can be used to create wealth of the third kind to the benefit of all * S: -1 Econ, -3 Wealth, +3 Culture, +1 Tech, +1 Prestige, potential innovations x2 * M: -1 Econ, -5 Wealth, +5 Culture, +1 Tech, +1 Prestige, higher chance of innovations x2 Black Soil - There are many places that could benefit from further black soil, but making more is starting to take up more resources than it is currently returning * S: +2-3 Econ Expansion, -1 tech * M: -2 Econ, 1 Forest Slot Consumed, -1 tech, +6 Econ Expansion, other effects King * used 3 times B Build Chariots - The vehicle of the elite, chariots are the most effective way of waging war the People know. * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, +4 Martial, +1 Culture * M: -2 Econ, -5 Wealth, +8 Martial, +2 Culture, +1 Prestige Build Docks Guild - With large numbers of ships being built, a new place to store them all, the goods they bring in, and a place to build them might be a good idea * S: -1 Econ, +1 Diplo, increased trade power * M: -2 Econ, -1 Wealth, +3 Diplo, potential for new innovations x2, increased trade power Build Glassworks Guild - A new material discovered recently, new luxuries and trade goods could be made from relatively cheap materials * S: -1 Econ, -2 Tech, 1 Sustainable Forest used, +1 Wealth, +2 Culture, chance of new innovations x2 * M: -2 Econ, -2 Tech, 1 Sustainable Forest used, +1 Wealth, +4 Culture, increased chance of new innovations x2 Build Gymnasium - With the games on people's minds, a place to train for them would be most useful. +2 to Games, +1 non-primary Tolerance * S: -2 Wealth, -2 Culture, +2 Bonus to Games rolls per turn, +1 non-primary Martial tolerance * M: -3 Wealth, -3 Culture, +5 Bonus to Games rolls per turn, +1 non-primary Martial tolerance Build Mills - By harnessing the power of flowing water, work can be done, freeing up considerable amounts of labour * S: -3 Wealth, -1 Tech, +3 Econ, potential for innovation x2 * M: -4 Wealth, - 1 Tech, +4 Econ, increased potential for innovation x2 Build Porcelain Works Guild - With special kilns and techniques, it is possible to make some truly fine pottery that surpasses all others in quality - if also cost * S: -1 Econ, -2 Tech, +1 Wealth, +2 Culture, potential innovations x2 * M: -2 Econ, -2 Tech, 1 sustainable forest, +2 Wealth, +3 Culture, increased chance of innovations x2 Build Roads - New roads can better tie the people together, so more could be useful. (17/46) +5 Centralization Tolerance * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -1 Tech, +1 Centralization, +1 Diplo, other effects * M: -3 Econ, -2 Wealth, -2 Tech, +2 Centralization, +2 Diplo, other effects Build Theatre - Having a place for the presentation of plays should be a great way to propagate the People's culture and entertain the masses * S: -1 Econ, -1 Wealth, -1 Culture, +4 Culture end of turn, other effects * M: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -1 Culture, +4 Culture end of turn, +2 Culture next turn, other effects Build Wall - The practice of building city walls has reached new heights with access to superior tools making the cutting of stone simpler (28/58 significant walls, 4/45 massive walls) * S: -2 Econ, +1 significant walls * M: -4 Econ, +1 massive walls Build Watchtowers - Stone and brick towers for warriors to sit in and scan the horizon for trouble, these towers can help stave off raids and improve response against attacks. (35% coverage) * S: -1 Econ, +5% coverage * M: -1 Econ, +10% coverage C Change Policy - Adjust the current Policy to one better fitting the situation * S: Change Active Policy to one of the available ones listed below * Balanced - Takes whatever actions seem reasonable. Expand Economy is considered a Policy action for interaction with other effects * Defence - Builds walls and watchtowers * Expansion - Builds new settlements, expands economy, expands forests, and can even create new provinces * Infrastructure - Extended projects * Megaproject Support - Provinces can spend actions in support of a megaproject * Offence - Can recruit warriors and specialists, can send war actions against declared enemies * Progress - Takes studying actions and art patronage * Restoration - Takes stability improving actions * Spirits - Builds temples * Trade - Sends out trade missions, produce art and luxuries *S: Change up to two Passive Policies (5/5) to one of the available ones listed below * Agriculture (+1 Econ and -1 Econ Expansion/turn) * Diplomacy (+1 Diplo/turn) * Skullduggery (+1 Intrigue/turn, -2 Diplo) * Trade (+1 Wealth/turn) * Armament (+1 Martial/turn) * Patronage (+1 Culture/turn) * Mysticism (+1 Mysticism/turn) * Industry (+1 Tech/turn) * City Support (2 True Cities have their maintenance paid for each turn) * Expansion (So long as there is land to expand into, +1 Econ Expansion/turn, reduces threshold to produce new provinces the longer active) * Innovation (Extra 2 innovation rolls each turn, -1 Wealth) * Infrastructure (+1 Free Progress to an infrastructure project (Aqueduct, governor's palace, saltern, etc.)/turn) x2 * Defence (+1 significant walls/turn) x1 * Special: Forestry (+1 Sustainable Forest and -1 Econ Expansion/2 turns) x1 * Special: Vassal Support (+1 Subordinate while active, increases Loyalty while active at less than full subordinates) x1 D Develop Intrigue Web - With contacts in the right places, all sorts of fun things can be done * S: -2 Wealth, -2 Diplo, +1 Intrigue * M: -3 Wealth, -3 Diplo, +2 Intrigue Distribute Land - By reworking the distribution of land, the king can improve tax income and reduce pressures administrative overhead. 0/4 Progress to Min Centralization increase *S: -1 Centralization, +2 Wealth *M: -2 Centralization, +5 Wealth, +1 Progress E Enforce Justice - The king is a servant of the law, and he can use the army to remind people of that fact GJ * S: 1 Stability, +1-3 Centralization * M: 1 to 2 Stability, +2-3 Centralization * the more settlements with walls outside of the capital, particularly large walls, the less effective this action is *Max Stability: Legitimacy Efficient Charcoal Kilns Guild - With better processes, large Guild controlled kilns can be built to efficiently turn wood into charcoal * S: -1 Econ & Wealth, -2 Tech, -2 Sustainable Forest used * M: -2 Econ & Wealth, -1 Tech, -3 Sustainable Forest used, other effects Note: Efficient Charcoal production cannot take the total Sustainable Forest usage below 1/2 of the total Expand Economy - Encourage the growth of food producing activities such as farming, pastures, or fishing, depending on where focus is placed * S: +5 Econ, -1 tech, -5 Econ Expansion, tech potential additional effects Expand Forests - The People have knowledge of how to regrow and repair forests, which extends to bringing them to places they have never been, with considerable effort. With charcoal now in higher demand, can also provide a sustainable supply (7/8 currently locked up) * S: -2 Econ, -1 Econ Expansion, grows forest, +2 Econ next turn if in settled territory and controlled, potential discoveries, +0.5 Sustainable Forest * M: -3 Econ, -3 Econ Expansion, grows forest, +4 Econ next turn if in settled and controlled territory, improved odds of success, other effects, +1 Sustainable Forest Expand Snail Cultivation Guild - While now more reliably grown and harvested, the snail domestication has only managed to hold environmental changes at bay rather than increase production. More investment would increase cultivation * S: -1 Econ, +1 Wealth, +1 Culture, potential additional effects * M: -3 Econ, +3 Wealth, +1 Culture, increased chance of additional effects Expand Vineyard Guild - There is a location in Blackriver that is judged an ideal place to grow the small fruits that are favoured for making a particularly potent drink * S: -1 Econ, -1 Econ Expansion, +1 Wealth, +1 Culture * M: -3 Econ, -2 Econ Expansion, +4 Wealth, +1 Culture F Found Colony - When a province gets too distant, sometimes it is best to grant it additional autonomy so that they can get down to the business of working the land and gathering resources without needing to talk to the king about every little thing. Current Target: None * S: -1 Econ, 4 Econ Transfer, -2 Martial, founds colony to produce raw resources Found Free City - Cities are hard to manage, giving them increased autonomy to manage themselves will reduce administrative overhead. Current Possibility: Blackmouth, Sacred Forest, Stallionpen, Valleyguard * S: Transfer 2 Econ and Econ Expansion, converts True City to Free City. Free Cities now produce a Passive Policy of their choice in activity each turn Found March - Sometimes you need an extra buffer between you and hostile powers, or a place to stash excess warriors. Current Target: None * S: -5 Martial, 2 Econ transfer, founds march to take independent martial actions Found Mercenary Company - With new coinage, those who fight for less than savoury reasons can be bargained with more effectively. Paid well they can enhance your forces, or can be hired out to other groups, but beware of having them sit around without pay! * S: -8 Martial, -1 Wealth per turn in your employ, +1 Wealth per turn if hired out to another group, or 0 Wealth per turn and adds directly to Martial score Found Trading Post - When doing long distance trading, sometimes having your own infrastructure in place at the other end can be quite useful. Current Target: Steppe Portage (risky) * S: -3 Diplo, -2 Wealth, -1 Econ, 2 Econ Transfer, -2 Martial, founds trading post to generate Wealth and Diplomacy H Hunt Troublemakers - Those who would do harm to the kingdom rarely plan this openly, so subtle methods are needed to find them and root them out * S: -1 Intrigue, information on problems * M: -1 Intrigue, -2 Wealth, 0 to +1 Stability, information on problems I Influence Subordinate - By transferring specialists and teachers to subordinates they can be nudged into behaving more to the liking of the core provinces * S: -2 Diplo, Transfer 2 Econ, Wealth, Culture, Tech, and Mysticism; influences subordinate culture * M: -3 Diplo, Transfer 3 Econ, Wealth, Culture, Tech, and Mysticism; significantly influences subordinate culture, +1 Loyalty Integrate Colony - Part of the colony of Western Wall, Txolla, or Hatvalley can be integrated into the People more fully, transitioning from a Colony to a province * S: -6 Diplomacy, gain Econ and Martial from integrating Colony * M: Same as above, completes at mid-turn Integrate March - Better communications and administration means that the Heaven's Hawk can be integrated into the People more fully, transitioning from a March to a province *S: -6 Diplomacy, gain Econ and Martial from integrating March *M: Same as above, completes at mid-turn Integrate Vassal - Now in contact with the core territories, the lowlanders can be brought more fully into the traditions of the People * S: -4 Diplomacy, transitions vassal to March or Colony * M: -8 Diplomacy, transitions portion of vassal to full province, converts rest to March or Colony Improve Annual Festival - A festival for every season, but their expansion can help put the People at ease and teach good practices. * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, +1 Stability, +2 Culture, chance for additional effects * M: -2 Econ, -2 Wealth, +1 Stability, +4 Culture, chance for additional effects * Max Stability: Legitimacy - 1 Invite to Games - There are some of your neighbours who might be convinced to come (back) to the Games * S: -1 Diplo to invite most neighbours, -3 to invite a Great Power (currently Khemetri) L Launch Intrigue Mission - Whether inside or out of the kingdom, more offensive uses of intrigue can be used to attempt to gain an advantage * S: -1 Intrigue, -2 Diplo, -2 Wealth, begins an intrigue event in target location * S: -2 Intrigue, -3 Diplo, -3 Wealth, begins an intrigue event in target location with higher odds of success M More Blackbirds - Elite scouts and woodsmen, the Blackbirds are a potent force, if not exactly mainline fighters. More of them could prove useful * S: -1 Econ, -1 Mysticism, -1 Wealth, +2 Martial, +1 Culture, many more Blackbirds, additional effects More Carrion Eaters - Keepers of sacred and profane knowledge, the Carrion Eaters thread a dangerous path but bring valuable knowledge for treating wounds and inspiring courage, greatly bolstering the morale of warriors by ensuring them that their companions are not doomed if they fall. More could prove useful. * S: -1 Econ, -1 Mysticism, -1 Wealth, +2 Martial, +1 Culture, many more Carrion Eaters, additional effects More Spiritbonded - Those who are one with their horses possess remarkably combat capacities * S: -2 Econ, -2 Mysticism, -5 Wealth, +2 Martial, +1 Culture, +1 Light Cavalry More Warships Guild - Many standard boats are no longer things need to worry about, but warships are something else entirely * S: -3 Econ, -3 Wealth, -2 Martial, +1 Tech; +1 Naval, additional effects * M: -3 Econ, -5 Wealth, -3 Martial, +1 Tech; +2 Naval, additional effects N New Settlement - There are a few new sites that could have new settlements placed on them: northern Blackriver (+3, moderate mineral, 0/6 province), northern boundary hills (+1, good mineral, 3/6 province), internal reorg (+3, 1/10 places available) * S: -1 Econ, +1 Econ and Mysticism end of turn, increases number Econ Expansion depending on environment, +1 Province progress * M: +1 Econ and Mysticism, increases Econ Expansion, +2 Province progress P Plant Cotton Guild - These resource intensive plants produce an incredibly fine textile desirable for its superior comfort, although much of the cost comes from how labour intensive it is * S: -3 Econ, -2 Econ Expansion, +6 Wealth, new trade good * M: -4 Econ, -3 Econ Expansion, +7 Wealth, +1 Culture, new trade good Plant Hemp Guild - This sturdy plant has been planted in limited quantities before, but you now have cultivars that can take well to being planted in large areas and could use it for * S: -2 Econ, -2 Econ Expansion, +1 Tech, +1 Mysticism, +1 Diplo if have boats, +1 Econ next turn * M: -3 Econ, -3 Econ Expansion, +2 Tech, +1 Mysticism, +2 Diplo if have boats, +1 Econ next turn, other effects Plant Poppies Guild - Within some temple grounds there are gardens where the poppy grows, and the milk of the poppy can be harvested. Expanding production should have interesting effects. * S: -2 Econ, -2 Econ Expansion, +1 Mysticism, +3 Wealth * M: -3 Econ, -3 Econ Expansion, +1 Mysticism, +7 Wealth, new trade good R Proclaim Glory - By using art the King can promote people to trust his decisions; modified by Diplomacy skill * S: -3 Culture, -1 Econ, +1 Legitimacy, +1 Stability, potential +1 Prestige * M: -6 Culture, -2 Econ, +1 Legitimacy, +2 Stability, +1 Prestige * Max Stability: Legitimacy Raise Army - More men can be inducted into the ranks of the warriors every year and not face major food shortfalls * S: -2 Econ, -3 Wealth, +5 Martial, +1 Culture, potential additional effects * M: -3 Econ, -5 Wealth, +9 Martial, +2 Culture, potential additional effects * 2M: -4 Econ, -5 Wealth, +2 Culture, founds Martial 10 Mercenary Company Retraining - When there are more warriors than the People know what to do with, it may be a good idea to find them something else to do * S: -4 Martial, -2 Econ Expansion, +2 Econ, Culture, and Tech * M: -6 Martial, -3 Econ Expansion, +3 Econ, Culture, and Tech Restoration of Order - The people are uncertain, and into that uncertainty bad behaviour can flow. Send in the warriors to reassure people and root out corruption and dissent, restoring the proper function of the People, at the cost of disturbing their confidence that the king has their best interests at heart. Max Stability: Legitimacy-1 * S: Gain 0 to 2 Stability at a cost of -1 Legitimacy * M: Roll twice, take best result, chance of additional +1 Stability * modified by Administrative skill S Sailing Mission - Boats have proven themselves capable of exploring long distances, so what else might they discover along the shores of the sea? Sailing missions can also locate pirates. * S: Potential new discoveries * M: -1 Econ, improved odds of success Salt Gift - With the saltern, the People have access to tremendous amounts of salt, which can be used to awe outsiders * S: -5 Wealth, random amount of Diplomacy, Culture, and Prestige generated (min. 1 of each) and the possibility of Mysticism generation * M: -8 Wealth, random amount of Diplomacy, Culture, Mysticism, and Prestige generated (min. 1 of each) Study Alchemy - Materials can be made to transform their form through special treatment. What wonders can be discovered in this process? * S: -2 Mysticism, -3 Wealth, +1 Tech, potential new discoveries x2 * M: -4 Mysticism, -4 Wealth, -1 Econ, +1 Tech, increased chance of new discoveries x2 Study Health - What secrets of nature can be used to improve the health of the People? * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -1 tech, potential new discoveries x2 * M: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -3 Mysticism, -1 tech increased odds of success x2 Study Metal - Iron and copper, gold and silver, what other secrets are hidden in metal and stone? * S: -1 Econ, -2 Wealth, -1 Mysticism, +1 Tech, small chance of new insights x2 * M: -1 Econ, -3 Wealth, -1 Mysticism, improved chance of new insights x2 Study Stars - What secrets do the heavens hold when you study the stars and their motions carefully? * S: -1 Wealth, +1 Mysticism, gives mid-turn astrological predictions Cannot be used as a Main action Support Artisans Guild - With the growing importance of skilled artisans to the maintenance of society, additional support may sometimes be needed * S: -1 Econ, -3 Wealth, +3 Tech, +1 Culture, potential innovations x2 * M: -1 Econ, -5 Wealth, +5 Tech, +1 Culture, higher chance of innovations x2 Support Subordinate - Send resources over to a subordinate state to help prop them up. * S: Transfer 2 Econ and Martial, chance of +1 Loyalty * M: Transfer 4 Econ and Martial, at least +1 Loyalty Support Faction - Use influence to increase the power of a faction. * S: -4 Culture, +1 Faction Power, +1 Time to current quest Suppress Faction - Use influence to curb the power of a faction. * S: -1 Stability, -5 Culture, -1 Faction Power, current faction quest fails but consequences negated Survey Lands - What interesting discoveries are within the People's lands? * S: Potential new discoveries * M: -1 Econ, improved odds of success T Terrify - You've killed cities, walls will not keep your enemies safe * S: -3 Diplo, can force minors to become vassals or integrate, can cause major civilizations to lose Stability Special: Not applicable to nomads, efficiency greatly improved by performing a War Mission against the target the same turn Warning: Crit fails can cause backlash, losing Stability Trade Mission - Sending a major caravan to another large group can bring new opportunities and find out more about the outside world * S: -2 Wealth, additional effects depending on target, +1-2 Diplo * M: -2 Wealth, -1 Econ, additional effects depending on target, +1 Diplo, +1-3 Diplo end of turn, +0-2 Wealth end of turn W War Mission - You can send raiding parties against groups that have declared themselves hostile. Can only declare war if you have a valid casus belli (currently only if someone declares war first) * S: Potential loss of Martial, can prevent Econ and Diplo damage when being attacked, can damage enemy Martial and Diplo * M: Probable loss of Martial, can prevent Econ and Diplo damage when being attacked, can damage enemy Martial, Diplo, and Econ, always has a mid-turn decision point Extended Projects Extended Projects are major infrastructure projects that take more than a single Main action to complete but aren't as all consuming as megaprojects * Aqueduct - Stonepen (0/3), Hatmouth (0/3), Yellowshore (0/3). Each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 3 tech for 3 Progress. Completion adds +1 Econ Expansion, increases City Attraction by 1, can allow for the formation of another True City, and decreases disease roll penalty for True Cities, further. Stallionpen (0/3), Valleyguard (0/3) * Bath - Any city with an aqueduct may have a bath. Each {S} committed consumes 3 Wealth and 3 Tech for 3 Progress, and then ties up 1 Sustainable Forest once complete. Completion adds +1 Econ Expansion and decreases disease roll penalty for True Cities further * Block Housing - Multilevel housing that allows for many, many people to be stuffed into a small area. Can only be built in locations with sufficient shipping to bring in enough external food to keep the locations fed, but can allow for Level 2 infrastructure to be built. Block Housing increases the city's EE limit by 5, but decreases the limit for cities without Block Housing by 4. Each Block Housing also increases the Econ tax of a True City by 1. Every {S} cost 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 progress. Redshore (0/3), Blackmouth (0/3) * Colossal Walls - True Cities can support truly gigantic walls. Each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 1 Martial for 3 Progress. Valleyhome (0/9), Sacred Forest (0/9), Blackmouth (0/9) * Governor's Palace - Every palace lowers Min. Centralization by 0.5 and adds +1 to max interconnectivity, Temp Econ damage resistance, and adds +1 to max Martial, but also reduces Max. Centralization by 1 and can serve as the core of a breakaway state in a civil war. Each {S} costs 3 Econ and 3 Culture and produces 3 Progress * Ironworks Guild - Huge, centralized centers of iron production, these facilities make high quality iron tools cheaper and more widely available. Every facility adds +1 Econ, -1 EE, -1 Tech to the Expand Economy action. Every {S} cost 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 progress, and completed Ironworks also consume an additional 2 sustainable forest. Valleyhome (0/3), Redshore (0/3), Redhills (Wonder), Blackmouth (0/3) * Library - Any location with a temple and/or True City status can have a library, with each {S} committed consuming 3 Culture and 3 Mysticism for 3 progress. Completion grants Mysticism, every 2 libraries past the first increases the Mysticism refund by 1. Sacred Forest (0/3), Redshore (0/3), Redhills (0/3), Stallionpen (0/3) * Marketplace - While all settlements of significance have a markert of some sort, this center of commerce goes further, effectively utilising utilising the economic engines of a massive city. Level 1 Benefit: Half the Econ maintenance cost of the city is turned to Wealth. Each {S} costs 3 Wealth and 3 Culture for 3 progress. * Observatory - Certain temples can have astrological observatories, with each {S} committed consuming 3 Econ and 3 Mysticism for 3 Progress * Saltern - Northshore Saltern Expansion (0/3), Southshore Saltern Expansion (0/3). Each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 3 Tech for 3 Progress. Completion gives additional Wealth and every 2 salterns or expansions increases the per turn Wealth by +1 * Temple - Progress listed below, each {S} committed consumes 3 Econ and 3 Culture for 3 Progress. Completion increases Religious Authority Palace Annexes Can construct additional palace annexes, with each {S} committed consuming 2 Econ and 2 Culture for a new annex (11/18) * Great Hall Expansion * Shrine * Library * Gardens * Storehouse * Arsenal * Fortifications * Stables Reminder: 2 {S} applied to the same project = 1 {M} Additionally: 2 Mains may have non-linear effects Megaprojects Megaprojects can require many generations to complete, take an unknown amount of time to do so, and drain Econ while active, but can produce massive benefits once complete. Once chosen, the occupy the Main Focus slot until either completed or stopped early. Early stopping once started does not refund any of the investments and increases social strife. To reduce confusion, mega-projects are not listed as part of the voting project list and must be "written-in". * Boundary Passage - The Boundary Hills are rough terrain with few wells or springs, making them almost impossible to pass, but if one were to cut through the rock to install tunnels and staircases, and build some bridges, this would provide an easy but easily controllable and defensible route between the steppes and lowlands (5-8? action commitment, -2 Econ per action) * Great Dam - The river can run wild and dangerous when the rains come strong, but could it not be controlled by the same principles by which the water on the hills is channelled and contained, merely on a larger scale? (4-6? action commitment, -2 Econ per action) * Great Library - The libraries thus far are fine, but with many of them and one on a port location, the possibility of an even larger library where everything might be stored presents itself (5-7? action commitment, -3 Mysticism and Culture per action, 0/2 Econ commitment) * Triangle Canal - There is land in the north where the soil is mostly clay and can be cut efficiently, allowing for a great canal to be cut between the two forks of the Black River, from which smaller irrigation canals can be built to water the land of the Stallions, massively increasing the available well watered land (8-11? action commitment, -3 Econ and -1 Tech per action) Stewards special kicker: Pay 1 Stability to double the effort on a megaproject action, consuming twice the required per turn resources but advancing the job faster. If taking a second main action on a megaproject, requires additional Stability payment to double that as well. Category:Mechanics